Victor von Doom (Ziemia-616)
Doktor Victor von Doom - naukowiec, który popadł w paranoję, mając na celu podporządkowanie ziemi i zniewolenie ludzi. Jest także jednym z najpopularniejszych jak dotychczas czarnych charakterów w Uniwersum Marvela. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w zeszycie Fantastic Four #5, stworzonym przez Stana Lee i Steve'a Ditko. Aktualnie nie wiadomo, dlaczego jego twarz została oszpecona. Jest na to wiele teorii, jednak ta zagadka nie została jeszcze dotychczas rozwiązana. Galeria Doctor.Doom.full.1138300.jpg Dr._Doom_2.jpg|w filmie TM-MARV-30.jpg Ff247-1-.png|Doctor Doom na okładce komiksu "Fantastic Four #247" DrDoom 001.jpg|Dr Doom Figurka Doctor Doom-1-.png|Doktor Doom w "Super Hero Squad" Zdolności Doom nosi specjalny strój bitewny, wyposażony w nowoczesną broń. Zwiększa on jego siłę do nadludzkiego poziomu. Doctor Doom to doświadczony czarownik. Nauczył się przenosić własną świadomość do cudzego ciała i podróżować w czasie. Jest prawdziwym geniuszem. Potrafi także miotać ładunkami zielonego pioruna. Historia Ziemia-616 Matka Victora von Dooma zmarła, gdy chłopiec był malutki. Ponieważ jego ojciec został zamordowany przez żołnierzy, chłopca wychowali cyganie. Victor poprzysiągł zemstę. Studiował nauki przyrodnicze oraz czarną magię. Na uczelni spotkał Reeda Richardsa. Po nieudanym eksperymencie, który prawdopodobnie okaleczył jego twarz, został wyrzucony z uniwersytetu. Poszedł w świat w poszukiwaniu wiedzy i mocy. Na szczytach Himalajów rozkazał sekcie zaznajomionych z mistyką tybetańskich mnichów, aby wykonała zbroję kryjącą blizny i dającą większą moc. Następnie zdobył władzę nad swoją ojczyzną, Latverią i zaczął szukać zemsty na Reedzie Richardsie (Mr. Fantasticu), którego winił za swój wypadek. Celem Dooma jest zdobycie władzy nad światem, dlatego jego misja nigdy się nie kończy. Ziemia-121698 Fantastyczna Czwórka Dr Doom był jednym z uczestników wyprawy Fantastycznej Czwórki w kosmos. Tak, jak oni został napromieniowany kosmiczna energią. Po powrocie na ziemię zaczął odczuwać skutki napromieniowania. Jego ciało zaczęło pokrywać się metalem. Po pewnym czasie Doom założył swoją zbroje. Za stan swojego zdrowia obwiniał Fantastyczną Czwórkę i dlatego ich zaatakował. Od tamtej pory Doom stał się geniuszem zła. Fantastyczna czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera Ziemia-TRN123 Media Komiksy Filmy * Fantastyczna 4 (1994) reż. Oley Sasson * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2005) reż. Tim Story * Fantastyczna Czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera (2007) reż. Tim Story * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2015) Seriale * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Avengers: Potęga i Moc * Mega Spider-Man * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki * Victor ukrywa przed światem swoją oszpeconą twarz. Obecnie wiadomo, że został poważnie poparzony w wypadku laboratoryjnym. Jednak wcześniejsze założenia scenarzystów zakładały także, że mógł sam się oszpecić, zakładając rozgrzaną do czerwoności maskę, lub że maska jest wyrazem jego próżności, a ukrywana szpetota jest jedynie drobną blizną na policzku. * Doctor Doom należy do grupy Cabal, którą tworzy z Mefisto, Emmą Frost, Normanem Osbornem, Lokim i Hoodem. * Doom stworzył Doomboty, dokładne kopie samego siebie, które zastępowały go w licznych niebezpiecznych misjach. * Jest ekspertem w robotyce, biochemii, w technologii broni, inżynierii genetycznej oraz wielu innych dziedzinach nauki. * Jego kostium może wytwarzać silne elektrowstrząsy, obezwładniające wroga w razie zbyt bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego. * Kiedyś zaprojektował maszynę do podróżowania w czasie i rozważał powrót do czasów II wojny światowej, aby zabić Adolfa Hitlera, lecz nic mu z tego nie wyszło. * Kiedyś zabił większość uniwersum. * Posiada córkę o imieniu Victoria. * W świecie Battleworld jest on uznawany za boga. * Na San Diego Comic Con 2017 zapowiedziano solowy film o Doktorze Doomie Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Zefiro (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Black Swans (Multiwersum) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Dooma (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Astonishing Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Future Foundation (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Intelligencia (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Knights of the Atomic Round Table (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Hydra (Heroes Reborn) (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Cabal (Dark Illuminati) (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Fantastic Four (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Legion Accursed (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Masters of Evil Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Zdobywcy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Wrogowie Avengers Kategoria:Wrogowie Fantastycznej Czwórki Kategoria:Z doktorem w nazwie Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Wrogowie SHIELD Kategoria:Wielkie postacie Kategoria:Doktor Doom Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Wrogowie Black Panther Kategoria:Wielojęzyczni Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Brązowoocy Kategoria:Z wysokim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Podróżnicy w czasie Kategoria:1962 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Jack Kirby/Twórca Kategoria:Fantastyczna Czwórka Kategoria:Ciekawostki